Donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan
by Validia
Summary: Y como si no hubieran ya suficientes problemas en su matrimonio, aparecía ese tipo para complicarlo todo. Pero había que aclarar las cosas, Ucrania no estaba celoso, claro que no, era solo que...bueno, como cosaco que era, no le gustaba que tocaran lo que le pertenecía. (Alusiones históricas, versión Nyotalia)
1. Capitulo 1

_Saludos a todos, aquí les traigo un fic sobre una pareja tan poco sonada como es Ucrania y Polinia, pero que pese a su poca difusión, está bien cimentada históricamente. __Lo dedico a __**AtreJane**__, cuyo arte me inspiro para escribir esto._

_Esta artista tiene muy buenos dibujos en deviantart, deseaba ponerles la direccion de su galeria aqui, pero por alguna extraña razon no me lo permite el editor de fanfiction. A lo mejor es una falla del programa, en fin. Pero igualmente solo tienen que agregarle a su nombre en minuscula, .deviantart, seguido del usual .com_

_._

_._

**Advertencias:**

_**- ** _La historia está escrita en versión Nyotalia.

**-** Uso de nombre humanos, sé que oficialmente no sean especificado estos (o al menos eso creo), por lo cual básicamente se los escogí yo. Para ello busque nombres proveniente de estos países, por lo que no son del todo crack. Por ejemplo: el nombre de Fem-Polonia es un auténtico nombre polaco y los nombres de los demás países que aquí se mencionan también son propios de sus respectivos pueblos. Aquí les dejo la relación:

_***** Polonia = Janica Łukasiewicz. Janica es la forma polaca de Juana, que a su vez significa "Dios es amable". _

Irónicamente es el femenino polaco de Iván, que también significa Juan, jajaja. Suplico no me maten por esto, no lo hice con afán de burla, solo me gustó muchísimo el nombre y una vez terminada la historia me cayó el veinte, así que al final decidí dejárselo.

_***** Lituania = Milda Laurinaitis. Se desconoce el significado de Milda, pero se sabe que era la diosa del amor en la mitología lituana._

_*** **__Bielorusia = Zlatan Arlovskaya. El significado de Zlatan es "hecho de oro"._

Debo confesar algo sobre este nombre, la verdad es que esta del nabo encontrar nombres en bielorruso, finalmente escogí uno de origen eslavo, lo que no es del todo equivocado, ya que de hecho Bielorrusia es uno de los pueblos eslavos. En cuanto al apellido, ¿qué porque no es mismo que Rusia? Qué se yo, locuras de Himaruya.

_***** Rusia__ = Anya Braginski. Anya es la forma rusa del nombre hebreo Ana, su significado es "Aquella que pose gracia y/o misericordia" _(Jojojo…Ironías, ironías_)_

Tengo entendido que este es el nombre oficial de fem-rusia.

_***** Ucrania /Rutenia = Oleksandr, es la variante ucraniana del nombre griego: Alejandro, que a su vez significa "defensor de la humanidad"._

Ok, este no lo escogí yo, me lo sugirió una joven de Ucrania, que también gusta del fandom de Hetalia; su nombre es Fannochka y dibuja muy bien, pueden encontrarla en Deviantart.

.

**Declaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Hetalia me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya (salvo obvias excepciones) yo solo los utilizo aquí con fines de entretenimiento y sin afán de lucro.

* * *

.

_Corría el siglo XVII en Europa, la Mancomunidad de Polonia-Lituania, conocida como República de las Dos Naciones, había logrado estabilidad y riqueza para ambos pueblos. Pero su influencia no se limitaba exclusivamente al territorio propio de cada uno, sino que abarcaba diversos pueblos de origen eslavo y báltico. Sin embargo, la comunidad Rutena (que más tarde pasaría a llamarse Ucrania), discrepaba severamente con los mandatos provenientes de Polonia, los continuos roces entre ambos pueblos, derivaron en la creciente influencia de los cosacos sobre la zona Rutena. Los cosacos pronto se convirtieron en un dolor de cabeza para la mancomunidad, así como para los tártaro-mongoles y los turco-otomanos. Mientras todo esto ocurría en el noreste, miles de kilómetros al norte, el Zarato de Rusia veía subir al trono al primer regente de origen Romanov, una familia de sangre cosaca. Fuertes vientos de cambio auguraban por llegar con el paso de los siglos, variaciones que seguirían hasta nuestros días…_

.

.

.

Casi había oscurecido cuando arribo a Kiev, montado su caballo negro y con la espada aun llena de sangre. Había estado matando mongoles a diestra y siniestra, a veces para mantenerlos arraya y otras por mero pasatiempo, un sangriento pasatiempo en verdad. ¿Pero que esperaban?, él era un cosaco y traía lo aguerrido en las venas, era fuerte y le gustaba demostrarlo.

Lamentablemente, su carácter no le servía de mucho a la hora de negociar con su irritante esposa. Llevaba poco más de cien años casado con ella y aun no podía obligarla a ceder ni un ápice en las rigurosas normas que le impusiera. Su paciencia al respecto era puesta al límite cada vez que coincidían, por lo que Oleksandr prefería alejarse de su casa lo más posible.

Su esposa insistía en regir desde la ropa que usaba, hasta el idioma que hablaba. Todo eso le fastidiaba hasta la médula, pero lo que en realidad le parecía intolerable, eran los continuos intentos de su cónyuge de convertirlo al catolicismo, cuando él ya era ortodoxo confeso.

Muy en el fondo admitía que de amarla realmente, no le molestarían tanto sus divergencias, pues encontraría mayores ánimos para tratar con ella. Pero la realidad era que nunca la había amado y siendo tan tozudos ambos, aquella discusión parecía ser un punto muerto. El joven no se molestaba en ningún modo en ocultar, cuan en contra estaba del modo de vida de Polonia y ella por supuesto, nunca se cortaba en recalcarle cual incivilizado era a sus ojos; ninguno jamás suavizaba sus comentarios ni ponía esfuerzo en disminuir la intensidad de las peleas. Y de este modo venían haciendo desde hacía varias décadas, desde el mismo día en que se casaron.

A todo esto, ¿que recordaba Rutenia de su boda?. Pues recordaba a su desesperante esposa tratando de organizar el evento del siglo, también recordaba a su hermano algo ausente durante los preparativos, recordaba a su cuñada ayudando a su ahora mujer en todo el asunto y recordaba que a él ni siquiera le pidieron opinión.

Él no quería casarse, lo habían decidido sin su consentimiento. Pero como parte de la unión entre los reinos de Lituania y Polonia, la muy arbitraria de su cuñada, había decidido cederlo a él como prenda de buena fe. Porque mejor no le entrego a Bielorrusia, ¿eh?. Bueno, evidentemente porque Zlatan tenía una excusa, él estaba casado con Lituania y los esposos no son trasferibles. Así pues, como Polonia también era soltera, se arregló que ambos se casarían.

Pero nadie tomo en cuenta que ambos países eran incompatibles, pues aunque eran primos y compartían similitud genética, no se llevaban bien y poseían diferentes visiones sobre la forma de vivir y comportarse.

.

En su fuero interno, Oleksandr se negó a admitir que la había considerado hermosa cuando se conocieron y que de hecho la seguía pensando bella, pues a su criterio, todo eso se eclipsaba por las constantes peleas que ambos sostenían.

Polonia le había dicho, que al ser su casa la más "avanzada", seria ahí donde vivirían. Pero el estilo de la corte polaca, era agobiante para un alma libre como la suya y pronto había deseado zafarse. Así que a menos que hubiera un buen motivo para reunirse, prefería evitarla lo más posible.

Por otro lado, no todo habían sido angustias, pues aun recordaba el placer que le invadió, cuando su mujer había tenido que tragarse su orgullo para pedirle ayuda en la guerra. También recordaba que algunas veces habían compartido agradables charlas ocasionales, pero aquello era tan esporádico, que a su parecer no valía la pena mencionarlo.

.

Esta noche sin embargo, algo se sentía distinto y no tardo en comprobar su presentimiento, cuando descubrió a su hermana menor, Zarato de Rusia, esperándolo. La pequeña Anya lo visitaba muy a menudo con motivos de educación, pues ambos habían comenzado un intenso intercambio cultural últimamente, lo que venía a fastidiar a su mujer, pues todo ese asunto tenía por trasfondo contravenir las normas que le impusiera.

- ¿Zarato de Rusia, qué le trae por aquí? – pregunto por mero formulismo, pues ambos sabían porque estaba ahí.

- Lo de siempre – contesto la chica con complicidad.

- Entonces no le molestara acompañarme en la cena – termino el joven, ya sin poder aguantar la risa, toda esa formalidad no pegaba con su estilo y le recordaba demasiado a su irritante esposa.

- Sí, creo que no me molestara – le siguió el juego la chica, antes de soltar una risita.

Pero su charla fue interrumpida por uno de los sirvientes de la casa, que acercándose con precaución, le entrego una misiva enviada desde Varsovia. Como odiaba las cartas de su cónyuge, nunca tenían nada que valiese la pena leer y eran en cambio puros reclamos u órdenes. Pero no pensaba arruinar la visita de su hermana a su casa, con los disgustos que semejante lectura le causaría; ya la leería cuando esta se marchara, total, igual sospechaba su contenido. Así que desdeñando la misiva, la guardo en su cinturón, tras lo cual se dispuso a guiar a su hermanita al comedor.

Aquella noche estuvo llena de risas y anécdotas, y cuando por fin la vela que alumbraba su visión se achaparro, la luna ya brillaba en lo alto y los sirvientes descansaban agotados. Rutenia acompaño a su hermana hasta la recamara de invitados y después de desearle buenas noches, se dirigió a su propia alcoba, la cual era solo suya, pues su esposa jamás visitaba su casa, era él quien tenía que procurarla en Varsovia y era esa una de las cosas que también detestaba de su relación, tener que ser él siempre quien se esforzara en verla; aunque fuera solo por compromiso y no por verdadero anhelo.

.

Oleksandr no se molestó en leer la carta esa noche, tampoco lo hizo en los días siguientes, los cuales dedico casi por completo a su visita, fue solo dos semanas después, cuando por fin se despidió de Anya, que se dignó en abrir el sobre.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al comprobar que no era una carta de su esposa, si no de su hermano menor, que ciertamente le escribía desde Varsovia, donde al parecer llevaba casi tres semanas con su esposa Milda. Ambos estaban allá con motivo de la visita de Hungría y le pedían acompañarlos en la serie de fiestas que ofrecerían por su invitado.

Rutenia se golpeó mentalmente por haber supuesto que la carta era de su esposa, pero más se golpeó al saber que había ignorado deliberadamente a su hermanito, el cual pocas veces le pedía alguna cosa.

Ya había dejado pasar dos semanas y obviamente había faltado a las fiestas, así que solo le quedaba fingir demencia e inventarse algún rollo que lo justificara por su usencia y por haber ignorado la misiva. Además también deseaba ocultar la visita de su hermana, pues no quería que aquello llegara a oídos de su mujer, que no se llevaba bien con Anya; no es que esto último le importara demasiado, el verdadero problema era que Polonia detectaría al hilo que Anya lo visitaba con motivo de las "hermandades", las cuales contrariaban severamente las normas impuestas por ella.

¿Que por qué no se rebelaba y le ponía bien claro que a él no le ordenaban?, bueno, quizás porque el poderío de su cónyuge era mayor, con su fuerza militar lo superaba y quizás también porque ella tenía más aliados. Así las cosas, era escabroso confrontarla.

En fin, ya no le quedaba de otra, tendría que prepararse para el viaje hasta Varsovia; ah, y de paso inventarse una buena excusa.

.

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

.

**Notas:**

- Como sabrán tanto los mongoles como los turcos fueron la desgracia para los pueblos eslavos, pues les ocasionaban muchísimos problemas.

- El pleito principal entre Polonia y Rutenia (o sea Ucrania), era la cuestión religiosa. Esto sin embargo era normal, por feo que se oiga. Cada vez que un pueblo dominaba a otro, le imponía sus costumbres y creencias, era la usanza de la época.

- Las "hermandades" se comenzaron a usar como forma de preservar la cultura de la antigua Rus de Kiev _(o sea el papa o mama de Ucrania, Rusia y Bielorrusia :3 ), _Polonia se oponía a estos grupos, porque de hecho eran una forma de rebelión en su contra. Suplico que no maldigan a Polonia por esto, recuerden que para entender la historia, hay que situarse en el contexto de la época y en aquellos tiempos las rebeliones como esta eran peligrosísimas para cualquier gobierno, por lo que obviamente no le caían en gracia.

.

_Ahora si me despido y espero le haya gustado, por favor no me dejen con la duda y díganme que les pareció. :D_


	2. Capitulo 2

_Saludos de nuevo a todos =D y eh aquí la segunda parte de este mini-fic._

_._

**Advertencias:**

_**- **_La historia está escrita en versión Nyotalia.

**-** Uso de nombre humanos, sé que oficialmente no sean especificado estos (o al menos eso creo), por lo cual básicamente se los escogí yo. Para ello busque nombres proveniente de estos países, por lo que no son del todo crack. Por ejemplo: el nombre de Fem-Polonia es un auténtico nombre polaco y los nombres de los demás países que aquí se mencionan también son propios de sus respectivos pueblos. Aquí les dejo la relación:

_*****__ Polonia = Janica Łukasiewicz. _

_*****__ Lituania = Milda Laurinaitis. _

_*** **__Bielorusia = Zlatan Arlovskaya._

_*****__ Hungría = Daniel Héderváry. El nombre Daniel, significa "justicia de dios"._

Leí por ahí que ese es el nombre de male-Hungria, así que ese le puse. A lo mejor me vieron la cara, pero bueno, ya ni modo.

_*****__ Rusia = Anya Braginski._

_*****__ Ucrania /Rutenia = Oleksandr_

.

**Declaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Hetalia me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya (salvo obvias excepciones) yo solo los utilizo aquí con fines de entretenimiento y sin afán de lucro.

* * *

.

Durante todo el trayecto, Rutenia busco distraerse mediante la observación de la naturaleza que le rodeaba. Llevaba sus mejores ropas entre sus bagajes, esperando así calmar la furia ciega, que seguramente Polonia le haría caer. Pero como para aquello faltaba un trecho, no se molestó en pensarlo demasiado.

Deseaba tanto cazar un rato en los alrededores de Varsovia, que solían tener buenas presas en aquella época del año, le gustaba preparar platillos propios con sus capturas. No obstante reconocía que llegar a su destino con la ropa manchada de sangre y mugre, podía no ser la elegante entrada que dé él se esperaba; además de que esto solo contribuiría a aumentar la ira de su cónyuge.

Por cosas como esas, era que se irritaba tanto con ella, por su inflexibilidad ante las normas de urbanidad. Polonia era demasiado estricta con los modales y él como buen rebelde, nunca se desvivía por cuidarlos, ni en su presencia ni en soledad; ese, por cierto, era otros de los temas recurrentes en sus peleas.

.

Ya podía vislumbrar en la lejanía el castillo de su esposa, donde seguramente se estarían hospedando su hermano y Lituania. Pero no había avanzado demasiado, cuando a sus oídos llego el murmullo de una voz proveniente del bosque. Oleksandr sabía con exactitud a quien pertenecía ese peculiar timbre de voz, pero estaba muy cansado y hambriento, no le apetecía encontrarse con dicha persona. Si tenía suerte, hasta lograría almorzar sin su presencia, ¿qué más podía pedir?

Pero entonces otra voz se escuchó en las cercanías, era la voz de un hombre y poseía un extraño acento, definitivamente no era eslavo. Rutenia se congelo sobre su caballo sin poder creerse aquello. Janica, SU esposa, estaba en el bosque con algún hombre, que claramente no era ninguno de sus jefes y tampoco era su hermano Zlatan. Así que, ¿quién carajos era ese tipo? y más importante aún, ¿qué hacía su mujer con él?

Y no es que Oleksandr amara con locura a Polonia, pero había que dejar algunos asuntos bien en claro, como por ejemplo de quien era esposa y porque él era su dueño.

El joven ato su corcel a una rama baja y armando con su sable aun enfundado, se encamino hecho una furia, hacia el claro del que provenían las voces.

No tardó en localizar al par de infelices, que tomados del brazo, paseaban la mar de contentos entre la arboleda. Sus ojos se dirigieron a Janica, quien risueña festejaba los continuos chistes (seguramente estúpidos) que su acompañante le contaba. Sin embargo algo más capto su atención y eso fue la curiosa sensación que emanaba aquel hombre, era la misma sensación que despedían las naciones, ahora ya sabía de quien se trataba, era ese tal Hungría, el famoso invitado de la corte. Todo adquiría sentido para Rutenia, como el por qué su frívola esposa, había insistido tanto en obsequiarle con festines y bailes a ese tipo, la clase de cosas que no haría por su propio esposo.

Podía adivinar sin mucho esfuerzo, que aquel miserable había aprovechado su ausencia para flirtear con Polonia, o que en su defecto había sido ella quien le coqueteara. Y ahora ese par de malnacidos, tenían el descaro de exhibir su crimen a plena luz del día, SI…crimen, porque el adulterio es precisamente eso.

Ese maldito Hungría pagaría alto su descaro y la humillación de Oleksandr, porque independientemente de la ligereza de Janica, se había atrevido a tocar lo que no era suyo, valiéndose de sus fingidos encantos y sus bromas estúpidas, solo para tomar lo que le pertenecía a otro hombre. Ya le enseñaría lo que un buen cosaco hace en estos casos.

Rutenia desenfundo airado su sable y sin apenas pensárselo, se apresto a atacar al sujeto. Pero ignoraba que aquel también era un guerrero nato, apenas vislumbro el brillo de una espada enemiga y ya había empujado a su acompañante para alejarla de la pelea, a la par que desenfundaba con maestría su propia espada.

Fue así como ambos filos se encontraron y mientras un colérico Oleksandr le atacaba brutalmente, lanzándole mandobles a diestra y siniestra (sin apenas darle espacio para vacilaciones), Hungría los contestaba todos, exhibiendo una técnica tan depurada como fluida, lo cual no amilano ni un poco a su agresor.

El joven húngaro, podía sentir en ese hombre, la misma sensación que despedía toda nación y temía seriamente que fuese un ataque sorpresa a su anfitriona, pero ya que él estaba presente, la defendería como el caballero que se consideraba.

Janica por su parte, había caído sobre el forraje del suelo y contemplaba totalmente aturdida la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos, no entendía de donde había salido su esposo y tampoco porque atacaba a su invitado; pero lo que si entendía, era que debía pararlos como fuera o aquello terminaría en tragedia, como no portaba arma alguna, solo atino a gritarles desesperada.

- ¡Basta, por favor basta! ¡Déjalo ya Rutenia, te lo ruego!

Pero el escuchar a su esposa intercediendo por ese hombre, solo enervo aún más el ánimo de Oleksandr, quien lejos de parar, renovó su ataque con mayor enjundia. Polonia jamás se hubiese preocupado tanto por él, y sin embargo ahí estaba rogando por un extraño, defendiéndolo en lugar de apoyar a su esposo. Tras pensar aquello, un pensamiento le domino, quizás aquel par de sin vergüenzas ya habían acordado una boda, quizás pensaban solo hacerlo a un lado y quizás, solo quizás, eran incluso amantes; y este nueva idea lo encolerizo tanto, que deseo mutilar a su adversario, para después vengarse de su casquivana esposa, esa maldita serpiente traicionera.

Ambos se las pagarían, les infligiría tanto daño que desearían estar muertos. Y conforme maquinaba esto, la ira que le dominaba fue mezclándose con otro sentimiento, el dolor, pues ella jamás le había amado y ni siquiera dudaba un segundo para cambiarlo por otro, para engañarlo vilmente. Aquella mujer no sentía respeto por los votos que ambos hicieran ante dios, porque podían no seguir la misma corriente religiosa, pero ambos eran cristianos devotos, o al menos eso siempre creyó él.

Rutenia lanzó un nuevo golpe a su adversario, pero esta vez el otro no lo pudo esquivar del todo, abriéndose en su costado un delgado corte del que enseguida comenzó a brotar sangre. La mujer ahogo un grito de espanto y sin pensar demasiado en las consecuencias corrió hacia al herido. Pero ninguno de los hombres la noto y precipitaron sus cuchillas el uno contra el otro, percatándose muy tarde de que Polonia se había atravesado en su trayectoria.

- ¡Noooo! – se escuchó gritar al húngaro, cuya voz brotaba desgarrada desde su garganta.

El tiempo se detuvo para Oleksandr y expresión se llenó de horror, mientras contemplaba en cámara lenta como ambos filos se abalanzaban contra el cuello de su esposa. Fue entonces que sus miradas se cruzaron por un instante, que podría haber durado una eternidad, el joven podía sentir como su alma se partía en mil pedazos, ante aquella espelúznate visión.

.

Pero las cuchillas nunca la atravesaron, pues en segundos, una veloz ráfaga avellana la envistió sacándola de su alcance. Mas el extraño objeto salvador, si recibió parte del impacto de las armas, mismas que fueron impelidas con gran fuerza hacia los lados, causando la torsión de las muñecas que las esgrimían.

El aire parecía circular de nuevo en el claro y ambos contendientes pararon la pelea en el acto, totalmente pálidos tras lo ocurrido. Hungría fue el primero en reaccionar y soltando su espada, corrió hasta donde yacía la dama.

Polonia se encontraba en estado de shock y aún era estrechada por su salvador, el cual respiraba agitadamente por la carrera. Había sido una suerte el haberlos ubicado a tiempo, pues un minuto más tarde y su cuñada seria historia, aunque las cuchillas habían penetrado un poco en su carne. Pero Bielorrusia no percibía del todo el ardor de sus heridas, porque su cuerpo todavía rebosaba adrenalina.

Janica, aún bajo el cuerpo de su cuñado, miraba ausente las copas de los arboles a su alrededor, su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente y su mente aun no lograba procesar lo ocurrido; había visto pasar su vida frente a sus ojos y la voz de sus padres llamándola, seguía resonando en su cabeza.

.

Hungría se arrodillo presuroso junto a las víctimas y luego de verificar que Polonia estaba intacta, se volvió hacia Bielorrusia, cuyas heridas sangraban profusamente. Opto por rasgarse las vestiduras, para así optimizar unas improvisadas vendas y llamando la atención del muchacho le ayudo a incorporarse, pues este todavía abrazaba espantado a su cuñada, como si aún no se enterara de que el peligro había pasado.

Solo Rutenia permanecía de pie, lívido y tembloroso. Su rostro competía intensamente con el blanco de la nieve que en invierno invadía su casa y su espada colgaba laxa de su mano. Estuvo a punto de decapitar a su esposa, a su Janica, y ahora notaba como su estómago, revuelto por la impresión, le amenazaba con expulsar su contenido.

Las náuseas aumentaron por momentos y hubo que apartarse para vomitar lejos de los otros. No podía creérselo, había estado tan furioso, que casi mataba a su mujer y aunque momentos atrás se jurara que la quería muerta, ahora que casi lo lograba, se sentía asqueado. Si su hermano no hubiese llegado a tiempo... no, no quería ni pensarlo, no podía.

Oleksandr era un guerrero cosaco y era la nación de Rutenia en persona, sus constantes correrías estaban siempre impregnadas de sangre, se suponía que esas cosas no le afectaban en lo más mínimo. ¿Entonces porque se sentía tan mareado? ¿O porque su cuerpo había reaccionado así? ¿Acaso el hecho de que la víctima fuera precisamente ella lo alteraba tanto? ¿O era quizás su conciencia? De cualquier modo, lo hecho estaba hecho y gracias a la divina providencia, o algún santo que le apreciaba bastante, su viudez tendría que esperar otro rato.

La vida suele ser por demás irónica, y el que siempre bromeaba con Anya sobre lo que haría cuando enviudase, ahora no podía verse más aliviado de que aquello no se concretase.

.

No muy lejos de ahí, Zlatan permitía dócilmente que el otro hombre le vendase las heridas, mirando de reojo a su cuñada aun ausente, mientras a su lado el húngaro no dejaba de murmurar abatido docenas de disculpas por lo ocurrido.

Daniel Héderváry, mejor conocido como Hungría, parecía haber olvidado súbitamente la amenaza que representaba su atacante, el hombre rubio del sable, pero es que la idea de casi decapitar a su bella anfitriona lo tenía atribulado e impactado. Mas sus sospechas no lo dejaron mucho tiempo a solas y tras terminar de vendar a Bielorrusia, se levantó con precaución y sin dejar de mirar cauteloso a Rutenia que ya había vuelto al claro.

Era verdad que no lo había atacado por la espalda en todo ese rato, incluso sabiendo que había tirado su arma para correr hacia a los heridos, pero también era cierto que ese hombre había salido de la nada hacia un rato, agrediéndoles sin motivo aparente y con clara intención asesina. Tenía que apurarse en recuperar su espada, pero esta estaba lejos y si se apartaba de Polonia y Bielorrusia, tal vez ese tipo aprovecharía para rematarlos. Afortunadamente llevaba armas escondidas, como la daga que siempre ocultaba en su bota por si acaso, así que se agacho disimuladamente para cogerla pero fue sorpresivamente detenido por Zlatan, quien tomándole del brazo le tranquilizo diciendo:

- Tranquilo, es mi hermano mayor, no te hará nada – y girándose a encarar a Oleksandr prosiguió – al menos ya no lo hará, ¿verdad hermano?

Y la mirada de Zlatan era tan dura que no dejaba espacio a la réplica.

- Hmp – fue lo único que profirió Rutenia y cruzándose de brazos, esquivo la mirada de su hermano menor. Seguía molesto con ese tipejo, pero de momento dejaría eso pendiente, pues aun no se recuperaba de la impresión y la culpa.

.

* * *

.

**Notas:**

- Como lo ven, resulta que Hungría y Polonia si tienen pasado juntos, :O

- Los Rutenos eran en su mayoría Cosacos, por lo cual su forma de actuar era mas salvaje (por decirlo así) que el comportamiento de la corte Polaca de aquel entonces.

.

_Jo-jo-jo, que les parecio este Ucrania celoso, XD_


	3. Capitulo 3

_Saludos a todos, aquí les traigo el capítulo final de este fic. _

_Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que comentaron y/o leyeron amablemente este humilde fic. Gracias…_

_._

**Advertencias:**

1- La historia está escrita en versión Nyotalia.

2- Uso de nombre humanos, sé que oficialmente no sean especificado estos (o al menos eso creo), por lo cual básicamente se los escogí yo. Para ello trate de buscar nombres provenientes de estos países, por lo que no son del todo crack.

_Polonia = Janica Łukasiewicz_

_Lituania = Milda Laurinaitis_

_Bielorusia = Zlatan Arlovskaya_

_Hungría = Daniel Héderváry_

_Rusia = Anya Braginski_

_Ucrania /Rutenia = Oleksandr_

_._

**Declaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Hetalia me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya (salvo obvias excepciones) yo solo los utilizo aquí con fines de entretenimiento y sin afán de lucro.

* * *

.

El camino hacia el palacio lo hicieron a pie, exceptuando a Bielorrusia que viajaba sobre el caballo de su hermano. Oleksandr había ofrecido su montura a Polonia como un acto de contrición, pero ella la había rechazado sin más, aquello le parecía a su esposo un mensaje bien claro sobre su sentir por él y por tanto no había insistido. Sin embargo, resultaba que Janica prefería que su cuñado lo montase, pues era consciente del dolor que sus heridas le estarían provocando, además se sentía muy agradecida con él por salvarla, pese a encontrarse todavía aturdida y poco proclive a hablar siquiera. De hecho nadie hablo durante el trayecto, sumidos como estaban en el mar de sus pensamientos.

Lituania, que bordaba bajo un frondoso árbol, fue la primera en verlos llegar. La joven se percató enseguida del estado de su cónyuge y dejando la labor en el olvido, corrió a su encuentro alarmada.

– Cariño mío, que te ha pasado – inquirió asustada.

Pero su esposo no supo que contestar, dudaba de que fuera buena idea contarle la verdad. Polonia, se acercó a su amiga y acariciando su brazo intento tranquilizarla, lo que resultaba inútil, ya que la misma Janica lucia algo temblorosa. Mas Lituania no cejo hasta sacarles la verdad y cuando por fin terminaron el relato, prefirió morderse los carrillos, porque aunque su temperamento solía ser bastante dulce, ahora mismo estaba furiosa; la estupidez de ambos hombres casi le costaba dos miembros de su familia. La mujer se llevó a Zlatan al interior de la casa, sin dejar de lanzarles miradas de reproche a los culpables, pero cerca de la entrada se volvió y llamo a Polonia para que también entrase, pues esta seguía estática en su sitio.

Ahora solo quedaban Rutenia y Hungría en el patio, y el aire entre ambos era tan tenso, que bien podría cortarse con navaja. Oleksandr siguió mirando al suelo por otro rato, hasta que la voz del otro hombre lo saco de sus pensamientos.

– Escucha…, no sé porque nos atacaste, pero…

– Hmp, ¿qué dices…?

– Pues eso, que por poco matamos a Polonia, no entiendo por qué rayos nos agrediste.

– Y aunque la presión parecía haberle bajado por el susto, Rutenia siento su sangre calentarse de nuevo.

– Conque finges no saberlo ¿eh?, ¡maldito gañan!

– Baja tus ínfulas idiota, yo ni siquiera te conozco, por lo que no puedes andar por ahí acusándome. Además sospecho que querías matar a Janica, soberano cobarde.

– No vuelvas a llamarla por su nombre humano, ¿entendiste? – rugió Rutenia con voz amenazadora.

– La llamo como quiera y tú no serás quien me lo impida, patán.

– Con que sí – respondió sombrío - pues te daré lo que mereces por abusador.

– ¡¿Qué…?!, de que carajos hablas. Has sido tu quien lo empezó todo.

– Embustero y cobarde, muy propio de alimañas como tú.

– Imbécil… Tú fuiste quien nos atacó primero, nosotros solo paseábamos tranquilamente.

– Pues claro que estabas tranquilo, pero era mi esposa con la que flirteabas.

– Daniel le miro boquiabierto.

– Tú… ¿tu esposa? ¿Es casada?..., pues para el caso es lo mismo, porque casi la matas. ¿Qué clase de hombre eres?

– ¡De los que no se andan con rodeos, ni dejan que manoseen lo que les pertenece!

– Que rayos, ¿de dónde sacas que la insulte de tal forma?

– No me quieras tratar de estúpido, os vi a ambos.

– ¿Estás loco? – y Hungría le miro como si no tuviera ya duda al respecto - ¿Qué se supone que vistes? Jamás hicimos tal cosa, solo hablábamos y bromeábamos. Eso no es un crimen.

– Si claro y yo nací ayer, ¿por quién me tomas cretino?

La mirada de Rutenia reflejaba tanto odio que atemorizaría a cualquiera, pero no a Daniel Héderváry, que solo meneo la cabeza indignado.

– De verdad que eres el colmo, yo jamás me propase con Polonia.

– No la llames por su nombre, no eres quien para eso.

– ¿Y cómo pretendes entonces que la llame?

– Simple, no la menciones siquiera, porque ella es mía ¿entiendes?, M-I-A

Y sin esperar contestación, Oleksandr se adentró en el castillo, dejando atrás a Hungría.

.

.

– ¿Qué tienes que decir para excusarte? - le reclamo Lituania a su cuñado, pues el coraje aun no se le bajaba.

– No vine a excusarme, vine a ver a mi hermano.

– Está descansando.

– Tengo que hablar con él para…

– Habla mejor con tu mujer – lo interrumpió Milda – A quien casi matas y que por cierto, aún se encuentra temblorosa.

Rutenia la miro largamente, como si pensara desafiarla, pero finalmente asintió y se marchó rumbo a los aposentos de su esposa.

La puerta se encontraba cerrada, pero lejos de abrirla abruptamente como acostumbraba, recargo su frente en ella, pensando en lo cerca que había estado de asesinarla. Podía excusar que Hungría también tenía culpa en eso, pero hacerlo no disminuiría la opresión de su pecho.

Era verdad que la detestaba un poco, pero no la odiaba. Y aunque nunca lo confesaría sobrio, muy en el fondo adoraba sus ojos verdes, brillantes como la hierba en primavera, también atesoraba los pocos momentos en que estaban en paz y deseaba en secreto que fueran siempre los que prevalecieran en su relación. Aquella casi trágica escena en el bosque, le había enseñado lo poco que la aborrecía y lo mucho que hubiese llorado su muerte. Pues a pesar de ser un guerrero curtido en las sangrientas batallas, era consciente de cuando dolor le hubiese traído aquello; no esa clase de dolor físico al que te acostumbras, sino el dolor anímico al que nunca te sobrepones, el mismo que te consume por dentro.

Ahora podía recordar algo más de su boda, recordaba que aunque no fue su elección todo aquello, su mirada se había iluminado cuando contemplo a su hermosa esposa caminado hacia él en la iglesia. Polonia llevaba por entonces un elegante vestido nupcial, que no podía competir con su precioso rostro, adornado por esos ojos que le encantaban y aquellos labios rojos que le llamaban.

Si, quizás no todo fue dicha en su matrimonio, por no decir que fueron más peleas que nada. Pero ahora admitía que alguna vez la había añorado, aunque sea solo un poco. Hoy sin embargo, había permitido que los celos lo llevaran a comentar un error que jamás podría haber corregido. Había estado a punto de apagar para siempre el brillo de esos ojos, que en el fondo aun amaba.

.

Oleksandr abrió la puerta sin molestarse en pedir permiso previamente y si bien eso era usual en su persona, no lo era su rostro arrepentido.

– Janica… - murmuro el hombre, causando un estremecimiento en su mujer, que prefirió no girarse a verlo – Janica, yo…

Pero las palabras no le salían, así que prescindiendo de su habilidad lingüística, opto por dejar que su inconsciente lo guiara. El joven acorto la distancia entre ambos y se arrodillo frente a ella, observándola abatido. Su habla seguía de paseo, impidiéndole disculparse, pero no dependía de ella y tras tomar suavemente las manos de su esposa, recostó su cabeza en el hombro femenino.

– Déjame… - susurro Polonia, pero él no se movió – por favor ya vete…

Y ante la sorpresa de Rutenia, su mujer rompió en llanto, mientras intentaba de soltarse en vano de su agarre. El joven no daba crédito a lo que veía, Polonia llorando, era una de esas cosas que jamás concebido presenciar, pues ella era orgullosa y altiva, la clase de personas que detestan mostrar debilidad.

– Janica, mi dama… – y su voz volvió a hacer acto presencia, pero con un timbre cautivador.

Ella zafo sus manos y se apartó lo más que pudo, al ver esto, Oleksandr se incorporó levemente y procedió a rodearla con sus brazos; Polonia trataba con ahínco de liberarse, mas su marido parecía empeñado en no soltarla, la mujer gruño molesta, pero finalmente se dejó hacer y enterrando la cabeza en el pecho de su esposo, permitió que sus ojos lloraran con libertad.

Rutenia podía sentir como el cuerpo de su cónyuge se relajaba en su brazos, por lo que la estrecho con más fuerza, acercándola hacia sí. Su cabeza le gritaba que la dejase sola con su amargura, que bien merecida se la tenía, pero su corazón le gritaba que no toleraría indiferencia ante tal escena. La tormenta en su interior, se aclaró cuando Janica levanto la cabeza y mirándole con los ojos enrojecidos, le beso.

Sorpresa era la única emoción visible en su esposo, pero no se hizo del rogar y correspondió la caricia con leve torpeza al principio, dejando que la ansiedad (que lo había dominado secretamente) se liberara en aquel cálido beso, que pronto se tornó apasionado.

.

.

Lejos de ahí, Hungría se dirigía a su habitación, tal cual se lo indicara Lituania después de curarle las heridas. El joven iba absorto en sus cavilaciones sobre los recientes sucesos. La verdad es que le gustaba Polonia, pero siendo ella casada, no había nada que hacer. Solo esperaba que aquel tipo no quisiera desquitar sus celos con ella, pues eso sería simplemente inaceptable y poco honorable además. Aunque considerando que el sujeto los atacado sin más, pues…

Pero bueno, había algo que si lo sequia atormentando: el recuerdo de lo ocurrido en el bosque, cuando casi la decapitaban. Caray, eso sí que fue espeluznante.

.

Entretanto, Lituania arribo a su habitación, para checar por enésima vez que su amado siguiera dormido, había atendido a su invitado y ahora se disponía a revisar a Polonia, a quien había dejado temblorosa en su habitación; esto último debido a que las heridas de su esposo, que resultaron ser más graves de lo que se pensara en principio. Pero habiendo controlado el sangrando de ambos heridos, era el turno de Janica. Seguramente el muy bruto de Oleksandr ni siquiera se dignó en buscarla, pero ya lo confrontaría por eso luego, primero debía tranquilizar a su amiga.

La joven se giró por última vez para mirar a su adorado esposo y acto seguido abandono la habitación. Lo que Milda ignoraba es que Bielorrusia no estaba dormido y solamente fingía. Le fastidiaba la faceta encimosa de su mujer, era como tener una nana excesivamente preocupona sobre si y obviamente era muy incómodo. ¡Ja!, en buen momento lo envió a buscar a ese par para la cena, ¿que si le dolían los cortes en su cuerpo? ¡pues claro! Pero no fue en vano, ahora su cuñada le debía un ENORME favor, tenía que recordar cobrárselo luego y por qué no, tal vez Milda también lo recompensaba jo-jo, dos pájaros de un tiro.

¿Que si le hubiese pesado la muerte de su cuñada?, mmm…prefería no contestar eso, lo que importaba es que la salvo ¿no? Vale, no la odiaba tanto como para eso, además a si le evitaba llanto a su esposa, no le gustaba cuando lloraba, algo dentro de él se removía y lo hacía sentir basura, mejor evitar que pasara.

.

Milda recogió cuidadosamente la bandeja que previamente ordenara preparar para su amiga, un poco de té y algo de caldo para los nervios, y mientras subía hasta los aposentos de esta, repaso mentalmente los eventos del día. Se había levantado temprano esa mañana, el clima era estupendo y vaticinaba una jornada tranquila, evidentemente nadie esperaba aquel pandemónium. Pobre Polonia, ese definitivamente no fue su día.

Después del desayuno la había notado muy decaída, así que la animo para que saliese a pasear y se despejara, la buena suerte quiso que su invitado se ofreciera a acompañarla, lo que tranquilizo a Lituania, pues Janica no llevaba armas consigo y nunca se sabía que eventualidad se presentaría. Recordaba que Zlatan torció el gesto cuando le contó sobre aquello, su esposo sospechaba que esos dos se gustaban y como hermano del principal afectado, sentía como propia semejante afrenta, no importaba cuanto le asegurase Milda que eran imaginaciones suyas, él seguía necio con sus sospechas. A decir verdad, Lituania admitía que no estaba del todo equivocado, a Polonia si le gustaba su invitado y casi podía asegurar que Hungría le correspondía; sin embargo esto significaba que fuese a engañar a su esposo, puede que Zlatan no lo entendiese, ya sea porque no se llevaba bien con Janica o simplemente por ser hombre, pero Milda sabía que su amiga era incapaz de cometer adulterio, era demasiado celosa de la moral y la religión como para eso. Lo cierto es que su relación con Rutenia no era un ejemplo del matrimonio ideal (ni de cerca), se llevaban fatal, no tenían nada en común y siempre estaban peleando; tal vez no debieron forzarles a casarse, era notorio desde el inicio que no se soportaban, ¡pero caray!, ni que fuesen el primer matrimonio arreglado de la historia, no era para tanto.

El problema fue que al llegar Hungría, todo se puso patas para arriba. El sujeto era una mezcla de bravura, encanto, sutileza y atractivo, era lo que se describiría como, bueno…como sexy. Y Lituania no pudo evitar censurarse a sí misma por tan vulgar pensamiento, era impropio en una dama, sobre todo siendo casada. SI, el tipo era todo eso, pero ella amaba con locura a su marido, por lo que jamás callo bajo su encanto. Pero Polonia…ella era punto y aparte, encima de ser la anfitriona y tener que atenderle, parecía interesarle al sujeto y no paso mucho tiempo antes de que se monopolizaran el uno al otro. Obviamente la gente comenzó a darse cuenta, ni que decir de Zlatan que casi echaba espuma por la boca cuando los veía juntos, aunque solo fuera conversando. Milda admitía que era en parte su culpa por permitirlo, pero Janica se veía tan feliz a su lado….y hacia tanto que no la veía sonreír así. Su amiga le aseguro que no debía preocuparse, le gustaba Daniel Héderváry, no lo podía negar, pero también era consciente de que estaba prohibido, no podía darse el lujo de quebrantar las leyes de dios, pese a sentir que estaba casada con el equivocado; si tan solo lo hubiera conocido antes…pero ya era muy tarde.

Lituania recorrió el pasillo que llevaba hacia la recamara principal del castillo, donde seguramente estaría temblando todavía Polonia. La puerta estaba entreabierta, tal vez la doncella de Janica estuvo por ahí y no fue de cerrar como es debido, en fin…eso le convenía porque llevaba las manos ocupadas y así solo tendría que empujar la puerta. Pero apenas puso pie dentro y rostro enrojeció por completo, pues frente a ella se encontraba una pareja besándose con vehemencia, la joven enmudeció por la vergüenza y salió tan rápido como entrara, derecho a sus propios aposentos, donde se suponía que Zlatan debería estar durmiendo. No pensaba contarle eso a nadie, no se suponía que debiese verlo, ¿pero a quien carajos se le ocurre besarse con la puerta entreabierta?

En cuanto a Rutenia y Polonia…que se puede decir, creo que jamás se enteraron de que los habían visto, tampoco es como si en aquel momento les importase y hoy siglos después, siguen sin saberlo.

Que si entre ellos hubo problemas antes y después, tal vez, pero lo importante a veces es buscar un nuevo comienzo; además como diría el dicho, donde fuego hubo…

* * *

.

**Notas:**

– ¿Qué tal las versiones nyotalia de los países eslavos **;D **?

– Eso de ver besándose a una pareja, por muy esposos que fueran, no era bien visto por aquellos tiempos, pues debía ser algo muy, pero muy privado. **XD**

.

_Si bien es cierto que este fic se acabó, prometo que no será la última vez que estos personajes aparezcan en alguno de mis fics __**;D**__ Y bien, ahora si me despido, no olviden comentar y sonreír mucho, sobre todo lo segundo __**n_n**_


End file.
